


The Envy of a Palace

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco considers The Burrow and what's out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Envy of a Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 5, 100 word Drabble.  
> Prompt: The Burrow.

The dilapidated building couldn’t possibly be a home, Draco decided as he stood out in the field, hidden from view. The considerably lopsided Burrow was insufferable, yet somehow, apparently indestructible. How the Weasels dared to venture above the ground floor was beyond him. 

Inviting lights shone through every window, provoking him with their cheerfulness and warmth – all that the Manor lacked, and more. 

Ron Weasley stepped up behind his wife and kissed her exposed neck, eliciting a winsome laugh. Draco’s hands clenched, snapping the head off a stalk. One bad decision had separated him from the life he bitterly envied.


End file.
